Knight's Crusade
by Smiling crazy writer
Summary: Almus a lazy bum of a wannabe knight is destined for greater things, but soon faces the toughest of all enemies, his rival, will he even live to reach the final battle?


Knights Crusade

Chapter 1

**Grim Start**

The wind gives a mighty heave, making leaves glide, sway side to side till it finds

Its mark. A Boy, a tall one at that who was fairly handsome a breeze glides through his long brown hair, the sky reflecting off of his burgundy colored eyes, he soon drew his attention

from the blue sky to the leaf on his forehead, He reaches for it and holds it out to admire, as the sun makes the leaf almost transparent, He closes his eyes for one moment, A calm

breeze soothes him and refreshes him. He thinks, _the sky, she is beautiful today, but I shouldn't have wondered off, ohwell it's calm enough. _The boy re-opens them to find a figure behind

the leaf move rapidly. He Reacts without thinking, Rolls to his left side as to where he was is now crushed by a violin, the strike is then followed by a sudden slash to the right, the boy

rolls once more and at the end quickly arises, he looks and sees his attacker before him, A monster in the shape of a giant grasshopper, seemed lively as it hopped from one foot to

another, _A Rocker? But why so aggressive? _is what the boy thought. He wasn't ready for a battle, he was only used to porings and lunatics.

The Rocker lunged forward and took a side swipe at the boy, followed up with a jab from his bow, The boy was overwhelmed, He managed to avoid the first swing but was caught in an

awkward position by dodging the first it left him open for the second attack, he closed his eyes to await the blow, An inhuman scream echoed throughout the forest. The boy had opened

his eyes to see the rocker had been defeated, dagger in the head had been the cause, he looks to see another boy, the other was the same height, same age, and same class as he

was. The boy who had saved his life spoke, "Almus, Next time please don't stray from the party to sleep, we are training if you have forgotten." Almus nodded and smirked as he looked

away, then back, "Vaan where is Elizabeth?" Almus had asked. Vaan replied, "Silly little boy, she's training by herself, she doesn't need the help of me or even you, she can handle

things." Vaan said in a very snotty way, as he raised his nose to the sky and turned to the rocker, "What was up with this rocker?" Vaan said as he knelt down to observe it.

Almus knelt down beside him, " I have no clue, he just came out of nowhere and attacked me." Vaan picked up the rockers violin and bow and put it in his pack and said to Almus, "Lets

go we have to meet up with Elizabeth at the entrance to Prontera." With that said, the two had ran off towards Prontera. The sun was about setting when the party was to regroup,

both Vaan and Almus reached the end of the forest when they see Elizabeth, She was fairly tall and very beautiful, her short hair was dark, as black as the night sky, her body forming

the shape of an hour glass. She stood waiting when she saw them and waved as they both ran towards her. "Hey! Hurry up!" Elizabeth shouted. Both showed up and where exhausted.

"hey, lets, huff, go home already I'm tired." Almus said while inhaling as much air as he could. " Aw What the great Almus can't hang with porings and lunatics?" Elizabeth replies with a

taunting voice. Vaan Interrupts, "Enough we all had just a little bit of a hard time today, lets just head home and get our rest, something tells me we are going to need it tomorrow." And

with that said our three novices head off to bed, to rest for what seems now as there destinies, as all of Prontera sleeps, battle cries are heard in the distant night, of thousands and

thousands.

* * *

[Authors note: Now I know it seems kind of boring at first, well that's just because I haven't done a fan fic since eighth grade so just review and I'll do better next chapter. Thank you for reading and also I am sorry for the horrible layout it was the the whole transferring of data I suppose, jpw ]


End file.
